Club Bylaws
1stOrder: The Cowford Chamber of Commerce has decided that the group is going to be 18 and older. There are many reasons for this among them is liability on the part of the club and the Karpeles. We have had several incidents where parents have left their kids at the meeting with no supervision. This places the club in serious jeopardy if someone is left and is injured or worse. The chamber of commerce will be willing to work with those members under 18 to form a younger adult focused group for our underage members. Outings will still be arranged with both groups participating going forward. If you are below the age of 18 the only way participation in group outings and events is with a current Waiver of Liability on file and with parental supervision present. We will no longer allow anyone underage to be dropped off and left without their parents being present. This exposes our group / location to potential litigation issues which are unacceptable. We realize this may limit our membership and we may lose members due to this decision. However it is for the safety of all that this must be put into place. 2nd Order: Our meetings will still occur the third Sunday of the month at the Karpeles. However an additional outing will be scheduled at other times during the month at various locations. Additionally we will use these monthly trips / meet ups to interact with the other Steampunk groups around the state. 3rd Order: Planning maximum attendance efforts to attend conventions. These would be cons such as Megacon, Dragon Con, Florida Steampunk Convention, etc... If we do these as a group we can get group discounts at hotels and perhaps organize transportation as a group which would lower the overall cost of the convention. 4th Order: We plan on scheduling a movie night. Either show period movies at the meetings or make a trip to the theater (either movie or real theater). 5th Order: The Cowford Chaps Society, Bastet Society and the Cowford Ladies Artilleries while associated with the Cowford Steampunk Society are autonomous entities and as such are free to make their own bylaws and rules as they deem appropriate. 6th Order: All citizens are expected to work together, respect diversity, and the individual will of each member. Cowford citizens are expected to respect each other’s personal beliefs even when their beliefs may differ. 7th Order: At no time will anyone force their opinion or will to be "THE WAY" to do things, or try to dictate what is or is not steam punk or even what is representative of the Cowford Steampunk Society... 8th Order: No one within the society has the right to force their mindset, morality, or philosophy upon the group at large or individuals. Any such intentions will be met with the firmest actions and will not be tolerated in any form. 9th Order:' ' If there are things in the group that are not to your taste or liking simply exercise your will to not participate, rather than to cause trouble. If you feel that some things are one-sided, exercise your will to create balance rather than cause turmoil. If you feel that you cannot work with these rules perhaps this particular group is not for you. A man once wrote the following: "Man has the right to think what he will to speak what he will to write what he will to draw, paint, carve, etch, mold, build as he will to dress as he will" The Cowford Steampunk Society has always respected the individual, and it will continue to do so. Category:Article